


Blind Heir

by Patches_the_Moonsidian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patches_the_Moonsidian/pseuds/Patches_the_Moonsidian
Summary: John Gets Pegged the fanfiction. Please note that just because I ship John x Rose here I do not hate Rosemary, nor am I advocating for Lesbian erasure. I just think they're cute!!
Relationships: John Egbert & Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 4





	Blind Heir

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot about a married John and Rose trying something new. Just wanted to work on something a little different/more explicit than Smoochstuck. I hope you enjoy, because this is my first smutfic! So many firsts on this account!

John was not normally a very nervous person. Generally he was a very easy going man, and he rolled with the punches like it was nothing. You simply could not roll with punches better than Mr. Egbert. He is simply the best there is. However, tonight was a special night. This was the night he would be relinquishing control to his dear wife, Rose. It was only about a week ago that she proposed a night like this, and he was curious, so he agreed. Rose was always the one to spice things up between them, either due to curiosity or from wanting to see John in various compromising positions. Either way, they tended to be very fun. John was worried this would not be.

John waits in the bathroom, having just gotten out of the shower and fully dried off. He looks in the mirror. Well, he SQUINTS in the mirror. Without his glasses, all he can see is a blurry blob of colors, which isn't helped by the steam covering most of the mirror with it's condensation. Even so, he looks into the mirror. "Can my butt even handle something like that?? Are guy butts built for this??", he asks himself. He had heard many, MANY stories from Dave (much to Karkat's chagrin) about men being penetrated, both from the receiving and giving end. It sounded odd, and alien, more so than any weird troll thing he had heard before. The idea of something going... up in him. He almost shuddered at the thought. 

But he wasn't... averse to it. It sounded interesting, and when she brought it up Rose made a point of mentioning the male pleasure center (he thinks he heard her call it a post-hate gland?? whatever) was located in the rear. Surely hitting that a few times would result in a more pleasurable orgasm, so says science. "But does this make me gay?" Was the next question, naturally. That one would have to be asked in the afterglow, where a sweaty John and a sweaty Rose are tangled in one another and he feels so good that the question is almost immediately thrown out. No matter any prior questions, John was committed to this for both his wife's and his own sake. Tonight, John Egbert was going to get pegged.

Although... it was still odd that Rose had requested he be blindfolded. Maybe that made it not gay?? No, he thought as he shook his head. That's probably not how that works, although he makes a mental note to ask Dave that in private later. John theorizes that Rose likes to be the one that knows and sees more. She is the Seer of Light after all. What better thing to see more than other people than your general surroundings? Besides, without his glasses, John couldn't see anyways. Colored blobs, remember? He looks to his glasses, carefully placed beside the bathroom sink. Won't be needing those, he supposes.

"Jonathan, are you ready?" She playfully asks outside the door. She only called him that when she wanted to make him nervous. Ever since his dad had called him that and he looked oh so sweaty and nervous, she had made it her duty to remind him of what fear of authority was. He hated it. Mostly because it worked as intended. Hearing his wife's soft voice sternly say his full name sent a shiver up his spine. Apparently it sounded like he shuddered, too, since he heard giggling on the other side of the door. 

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Hurry up and get out of there so I can ~ravish~ you." More giggles were heard. God this woman terrified him. But she was right, he was kind of stalling by just standing here in his underoos. He has nothing to worry about. He trusts and loves Rose completely. They made an entire world together, and have been through so much. He could trust her with his butt. Besides, they had a safe word. He walked out the bathroom to see Rose sitting on the bed next to her... Equipment. He sat down wherever there wasn't a sex toy.

"Lowas, right?" He said, as if he'd never heard of such a place.

"Yes! Good to see you've remembered. Good boy~" Rose doted, grabbing John's hand. She just wanted to make sure her dork hadn't forgotten. As big a sadist as she was, she didn't want him to be uncomfortable. She wanted John to feel just as good as she wanted to, and she understood how odd all this was to him. It was a new thing for both of them. She had to admit, she was just as nervous as he was. She was just much better at not showing it.

John simply pouted at her patronizing words. Just because he was used to them doesn't mean that he liked hearing them. Although...

...he's heard WORSE pet names than good boy...

When he noticed he'd started blushing, and more importantly when he noticed Rose SAW he was blushing, he put in all his efforts to stop. 

Rose got up, and turned to look at her various objects splayed on the bed. Tonight they had a bottle of lube (heated up in advance as per John's request), a blindfold (purple, naturally), and a strap-on. It's color matched the blindfold, which John thought was a little overkill. Rose thought it was perfect. She was going to fuck him, and all he would see, think, hear, and feel would be her. She would rob all of his senses. She was getting a little excited at just the thought.

John began eyeing the items as well, when a question appeared to him. "Uh, so should I... Call you something special?" It was a pretty important question, he thought. Being called by the same name every Tom, Dick, and Harry called you in bed might be too mundane for a Lalonde. Rose, taken aback a bit by the fact that her husband had actually thought further ahead than she did, answered "Ma'am, or Mommy. You may alternate between the two." 

John repeated it to himself a few times just so it wouldn't be weird his first time saying it. When he felt ready he responded with "Alright. Got it, Ro-"

She shot him a disapproving look. Already faltering, Egbert?

"...m...ma'am? Uh... Yeah. Got it ma'am..." He finished, looking down bashfully. He felt a little dumb about messing that up already.

Rose, on the other hand, was feeling like this was the best night of her life. She had made John flustered, and blushy, and made to feel like a fool before. But here, he was so... Defenseless. He was mostly naked, without his glasses, and soon to be blindfolded and pegged. Impatient as ever, Rose practically lunged at him.

She pelted his face with kisses, leaving marks of black lipstick as further signs of ownership. "Lie down on the bed." She moaned as she gently pushed him towards it, before returning to marking her territory.

He was loving every second of this, but felt like he was forgetting something really important. Suddenly he bolts back up, and motions to the equipment. "What about all this stuff! Don't we need to put all this.... On... Ma'am....?" When he saw Rose's expression, he regretted talking almost instantly. She *glared* at him, in that especially terrifying way that only Rose knew how to do. 

"Lie down." He hears in response, through gritted teeth. John's body flattens, and slumps over to lie down on the bed as commanded. When he gets there, he sinks into it as much as he can, as if to do the command as much as he can. Luckily, Rose's face picks up once he's done as he's told. Her voice is softer, even. "Theeeeere we go. All you have to do is follow my directions and you'll enjoy this. I assure you, John. I really don't want to utilize 'The Face' too often. Not like you'll see it very much, I suppose." she affirms, while reaching over to grab the blindfold. He doesn't really like how aware Rose is of all her tactics against him. Usually he doesn't think about it, but that is a lot of power to have here. He knows, like, ONE way to get back at her, and that requires them to be very close. 

Rose moves over to John and straddles him, her legs on either of his sides. She prepares to wrap his head in the blindfold, when John perks up again. "Hey, uh, ma'am?" Rose can tell from his voice that calling her that is still weird. At least he's trying. "Yes, John?"

"Remember last time we were, uh... like this?" he asks. Cute.

Yes, Rose can remember the last time they were in this exact position, except completely nude and Rose was the one on the receiving end. That night was especially memorable to her, seeing as John had greater access to her weakness on most nights. In response to his question she wiggles her hips on his a little, making John clench his teeth.

"Yes, I remember that particular position. You clung onto me like dear life." She moves his arms to her sides. "Like this. And you kept saying my name." She then mimics him by repeating her own name but in a dumb tone that absolutely does NOT sound like him. However, every so often she still rolls her hips into him, grinding into his crotch. It starts to make both of them go a little crazy. After a bit she stops, if only so they don't reenact that night in every way possible. Even still, she retains a bit of blush on her face from getting so distracted. "Ahem. Now, just move your head forward so I can tie this thing on." He does so.

John Egbert can no longer see. Well, he couldn't see before without his glasses anyways. The proper words would be John Egbert is in the dark.

Rose would now have to guide his every move, even more so than usual. She had to, unless she wanted him to bump his head into walls and generally make both of them not have a good time. She couldn't have asked for more. For someone to guide and instruct again.

With John unable to see, he simply sits and waits. Like hell he's going to risk doing something wrong and Rose punishing him for it.

Rose then takes the strap-on and ties it around her waist, like the box instructed. Tight, but not too tight. She looks down at the dildo and thinks... "This feels right." Before she can psychoanalyze the meaning behind that she quickly turns her attention to a squirmy John. The pre-show grinding may have been messing with him a little. That's good, though. She always liked making him want more, all the way until they started. As you may have guessed, she typically took on the more dominant role during sex. Tonight would simply be the first time she's had the proper equipment to reaffirm it.

Rose guides John up, turns him around, then bends him over. They were doing this doggy style. John had asked Rose to not call it that, since it reminded him of Jade, and made him laugh too much. They decided to call it froggy style, which is better but required John to hold back a ribbit, even now. She gathers a bit of lube in her hands, and rubs it on the dildo. She tries to cover every bit of it, to ensure a smooth entry. Then she gets an idea...

"AH." John cries out, as he feels a warm-ish liquid being applied to his ass. Rose had mentioned applying lubricant to HIM for double the ease of access, but he apparently doesn't remember whether or not he agreed to it. Judging by his wife rubbing the area gently with lube, he guesses yes. After a while, it actually feels quite good. His hands start grabbing at the sheets in anticipation.

After she's done, Rose lines up her fake dick to his ass. She tries her best to not go too fast, but she's rather excited right now. She's a little afraid she'll just skewer him all in one go. 

She starts with the tip. Just a little, edging in more and more. John creaks...??? A little. He makes A noise and Rose attempts to decide whether it's from pleasure or pain. It could be a mix of both. He hasn't said the safe word yet, so she keeps going.

A little more... Rose is about a third of the way in, now. Still no complaints, though she can hear John moaning and biting the sheets down below. It gives her goosebumps. Just to be sure, she asks for confirmation.

"How are you doing, dear? Is this... okay?" She tries to not sound as worried as she is, as to not ruin the mood. In response John weakly mutters out some noises that can vaguely be heard as a "Yes ma'am." Good god she's going to ruin this boy.

Just a bit more. Two thirds of the way in. The lube is incredibly effective. John thanks the gods above that Rose had the foresight to lube him up too. She slides in easy, with minimal discomfort. All he gets is the pleasure of an odd new experience. He is in a strange paradise now.

Rose, likewise, is enjoying it. Granted not in the same respect, but it's hard for her to NOT see her husband on the bed below her, his ass in the air and being penetrated while he tries to adjust to his wife's cock. She liked trying new things too, after all.

"P....pl...." she heard him attempt to say. "Yes, John? What is it dear?" She was worried it'd be something like "Please stop." which she would of course accept as a safeword because she has ears and isn't entirely cruel.

"Please... go deeper... go... faster... ma'am..."

He said it between pants. They've barely started and he's already a blushing, panting mess. Rose's heart did a little jump, and she bit her lip. As much as they both wanted her to ram into him, she had more foresight to know his poor ass couldn't handle that yet. She kept going slow. Agonizingly slow.

She rubbed his back. Called him a good boy more than she could count. Eventually she was deep enough to bend over herself and whisper sweet things into his ear, and kiss his neck. John endured all of this as if it were torture, trying not to cum just from entry. All of this, combined with the fact he couldn't see and his only sense was Rose's words and her touch, was sensory overload. He wanted to burst.

Eventually, she was all the way in. "She" fit snugly in him. She wiggled her hips a little, causing the cock to jostle inside him and mess him up even more. He groaned, but he was happy. He was glad he took this chance. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? See why you should listen to me more, sweetheart?" she crooned, while her hands made their way to his own cock. It was just hanging there, after all. She rubbed along the shaft and played with his balls, the way he liked. All while gently rocking back and forth to get him used to the motions. He let out another noise that could be interpreted as a "Yes ma'am" but at this point it's anyone's guess. All that mattered to her was that it was a noise of pleasure. And it most assuredly was.

John's mind was going crazy. He NEEDED to cum. And he was certain Rose would allow him to, but... she was doing something odd. Everytime he tensed up, and made more and more breathy and exasperated noises, she... stopped. She stopped rubbing his cock, her hips slowed to a still. It was agonizing.

Then she would start up again. Only this time it's faster. There was now a gentle slapping of skin on skin in the darkness. The wetness of the lube could be heard, and John's moans only increased in volume. Faster, faster, he thought. He didn't want it to end. It felt so good. Every once in a while she'd whisper something like "Are you going to cum, puppy?" and it'd send him into a blushing frenzy, making him even redder than he was already, somehow. She trails his neck with kisses and he KNOWS her lipstick is dotting and marking it and it makes him imagine what he looks like now. His wife's little pet, blindfolded and covered in her kisses while she pumps into him. God he loved this.

She stops again. Life is awful.

She giggles again. A cruel, sadistic giggle. It almost makes him want to cry, but if he says the safeword then they'd have to stop. That would be even worse. He wants to beg for more but he can barely squeak out a coherent sentence. And there's no way she's giving him enough recovery time to learn to speak again. By the time he can recognize this thought she's started grinding into him again. What a cruel mistress.

She tries adding other things into the mix. She pulls onto his hair when she further increases the speed, she rubs his nipples when she gets all up close again. She even grabs his throat for a bit, if only to gauge what he thinks of choking. He is not against it.

But the one thing that did get to him was the spanking. She didn't start hard at all, it was really more of a pat as affirmation of his good boy-ness. But he shook his hips in a certain way that only the Seer could have noticed. So she smacked harder. And harder. Each time John let out a cry. Do keep in mind she was still ramming into him, and due to her slow buildup she was able to go in and out as fast as he could to her.

John could not take it anymore.

"Please let me cum! I-I need to! Rose! Mommy! Please!" he practically shouted, his back arched as he raised his head to make sure she heard it. He had never asked for permission before, whenever they had sex. She only got warnings. Now he HAD to ask for permission, and she was enjoying it more than she'd like to admit. He was dripping with precum, so much so that it was almost covering her palm. She could tell how badly he wanted it. How badly he needed it. She stopped again, but only for a moment. 

"Cum, then. Be a good boy and cum for me." John did not need to be told twice.

She went absolutely ballistic on him. She rammed into him as fast as she could go, and she spanked his ass as hard as her hands would let her. The little cries he made when she smacked him before were mere whimpers, now. He didn't have the voice nor the sense to cry out anymore. All he could think about was cumming. Closer and closer, faster and faster he reached the end.

When she could tell he was going to cum, she leaned forward and gave him the soft treatment. She kissed his neck and his ears, and stroked his cock with one hand while playing with his nipple with the other. Now she wanted him to cum just as much as he did. She was so glad her idea had worked and now she wanted to bring it to fruition. To see her John cum like the mess he is. So he did.

He came ropes. In the excitement both of them had neglected to put something over the sheets, but neither of them could even think of that right now. "Cumming, cumming" was all that was on their minds. John trembled as he came, like he could barely handle the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Likely because he couldn't. He could barely keep his ass in the air. Rose had to lean deeper into him (simultaneously pushing more on his prostate, fun fact) just to keep him up. She didn't want him to slump over just yet. She wanted him to *feel* this. Deep in his very being. She ruined this poor boy as fucking intended.

After he came, he could barely focus on anything around him. Rose told him to get up, he thinks? Probably to change the sheets or something. The only thing he really remembers was her exiting him, which felt pretty lame. He sat down in a chair she led him to while she cleaned up. He felt a little bad because she was doing all the work, but he was in no state to even be conscious right now. Rose had taken the strap-on off and put it into the bathroom sink to be cleaned later. For now she just wanted to be clean and in bed. This, John could do himself. He'd just have to take another shower. But he'd have to see where he was going first. The blindfold is removed, and...

Later, John would be clean, in his underwear, and in his wife's arms just as planned. He was still a little shaky from before, but for the most part he could say words and Rose could understand them, which was an improvement.

"Jesus christ Rose that was... wow..." John trailed off, staring off into the distance in reminisce. He didn't know guy butts could feel so good. Of course, this was when the good old "Does this make me gay" question would arise, also as planned in the bathroom just hours earlier. And as foretold, to be instantly forgotten. Rose simply squeezed John and snuggled closer to him. "That was exactly the reaction I wanted you to have. See, I even wrote it down..."

She leans over and opens the drawer at her bedside, and pulls out a little post-it. John fucking hated these post-its, because she only used them to predict what he was going to say.

"Jesus christ Rose that was... wow..."

Yeah, like that.

Rose decided the best course of action was to put it on his head in lieu of glasses. John was too tired for this, and left it on. When Rose woke up before him tomorrow and went to kiss his forehead, they would see who would have the last laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I guess it's weird this isn't christmas or holiday themed given the time, huh. Well my present to you all is a very underappreciated, very old ship. Happy Holidays!


End file.
